1. Field Of The Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved construction for a lawn mower. The utilization of a rotary lawn mower, as opposed to a reel type lawn mower, allows a lawn keeper to cut lawn which is considerably longer than that which may be cut with the reel type lawn mower. The longer grass clippings then must be picked up, otherwise, the lawn may be injured. In addition, in certain seasons of the year, it is desirable to remove from a lawn foreign vegetation, such as, leaves. Although leaf sweepers are popular, they simply pick up the leaves, whereas, the utilization of a lawn mower to pick up the leaves provides a double function. The lawn is cut and the leaves are picked up. It may be appreciated that with large lawns, when the lawn is cut, especially with leaves on the lawn, the cut material must be collected and then the material which has been cut must be carried away in some manner. A typical method of disposing of the cut vegetation pieces is to place the cut vegetation in plastic bags to be hauled away by a scavenger.
2. Description Of Prior Art
The utilization of collectors for cut vegetation pieces in conjunction with lawn mowers is well known. One general type of collector is one which is secured to the lawn mower and the cut vegetation pieces are delivered to it through a conduit from the cutting blade. When the receptacle becomes filled, the cut vegetation pieces are removed from the receptacle and carried away. A number of persons have worked in this area. United States patents which are typical of this general type of construction are listed below:
______________________________________ 3,664,099 Chouinard 5/23/72 3,987,606 Evans 10/26/76 4,158,280 Thomas et al 6/19/79 4,168,600 Klug et al 9/25/79 4,310,998 Cuba 1/19/82 ______________________________________
It may be appreciated that when the grass is long or there are many leaves on the grass, even though the grass and/or the leaves are cut up into small pieces for dense packing in a receptacle, the receptacle having a limited volume, may become filled quickly. It is then encumbent upon the operator to stop the cutting operation and to remove the material from the collecting receptacle and transfer it to a disposable receptacle. The problem has been recognized in the prior art and a number of devices have been developed which include a disposable receptacle which is connected to the lawn mower. A number of patents show typical devices. These United States Patents are:
______________________________________ 3,802,173 Opitz 4/09/74 3,971,198 Lane 7/27/76 4,030,273 Leader 6/21/77 4,043,100 Aumann et al 8/23/77 4,233,806 Richardson 11/18/80 ______________________________________
The prior art devices taught in the second group of patents have a limitation in that most of the devices depend upon the rotatable blade to throw the cut vegetation with a sufficient force to carry it upward and into the receptacle. A problem occurs when the grass is long and especially when it is wet. The additional weight of the cut vegetation tends to slow down the rate of movement of the cut vegetation pieces and some pieces are not carried to the required height but become lodged in the conduit between the blade and the entrance to the receptacle. The result is that an obstruction occurs causing a buildup in the conduit which oftentimes results in a complete blockage of the conduit. The operator then must stop the motor and clear the conduit. It is recognized that it is desirable to provide induced air movement by providing a suction impeller, as taught in the afore mentioned patent to Aumann et al. It may be appreciated that the suction type arrangement has a limitation on the level of pressure which may be generated for moving the vegitation pieces and requires an expensive and complicated arrangement for the device.